


Post Final Exam Stress Relief

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (sort of inevitable given blowjobs and rimjobs), Bestiality, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Incest, Knotting, Lots of lube and cum all over the place, M/M, Oral Knotting, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Sooo much bottom Peter, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Peter Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, or thirds or fourths or... you get the picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Stiles is ready to blow off some steam after finishing his final exams and Derek knows what will do the trick.Peter is at the center of the mess they make.





	Post Final Exam Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip: Writing a multi-POV orgy with lots of characters and lots of stuff happening at the same time is extremely difficult. Also I got distracted by Teen Wolf coming back. This fic has been a long time coming and I hope it was worth the wait :3
> 
> Standard warnings: If you see something that squicks you out, please close the tab or hit the back button. Otherwise I hope you enjoy the latest update to this series <3

Returning home from his last final exam, Stiles was greeted by the sight a very naked Derek grinning at him from the front porch with his arms loosely crossed over his chest. Every inch of his body gleamed with sweat in the warm early evening sunlight with patches of lube and cum smeared here and there. Even his hair had slicked tufts sticking out like a hand had gripped or carded through it.

"How'd it go?" Derek asked, pushing himself off the support beam he had been leaning on as Stiles walked up the steps.

"Pretty good, I think. But right now I want to put it out of my mind for a while and de-stress." He wrapped his arms around Derek and gave him a hungry kiss. "Have any ideas?" he asked suggestively.

"Maybe a few," Derek teased as he rolled his hips against Stiles's shorts and left a wet and slightly sticky imprint on them.

Stiles gripped Derek's ass with both hands and smirked as felt a bunch of lube and cum there too. "You've been busy."

Derek laughed, "You should see Peter, he's still on the bed upstairs."

 

When they entered the playroom they found Peter laying on his back with his ass propped up on some pillows looking even more debauched than Derek. His arms were draped over Boomer who was standing between his spread legs, happily panting with his cock buried in Peter's ass after having fucked him missionary style. What little of Peter they could see under Boomer's bulk was a slick mess - practically plastered to the black fuck sheet covering the bed with several hours worth of lube, cum, and sweat.

They were just in time to see Boomer give Peter's drool-covered cheeks a few more licks before he turned around and pulled his knot out. Even with the angle keeping a large amount of cum pooled in Peter's gaping ass, there was more than enough to pour down to join the puddle underneath him. To make the picture before them even more obscene, Boomer started noisily lapping the cum out of Peter's hole as if it were a water bowl. The dog's dripping wet cock swayed between his hind legs as his tail happily wagged back and forth.

"We've been taking turns," Derek offered as an explanation for the excessive amount of cum.

"You're the only one who hasn't cum in me so far," Peter added, "so you might want to hurry up and get naked before someone else takes your turn."

Now that he looked around the room, Stiles noticed that Rex and Harley were also there and patiently waiting to go again. "Right, yep, just…" Stiles trailed off as he quickly started to remove his clothes. Derek helped but Peter just watched in amusement as he ruffled the top of Boomer's head from between his knees and enjoyed the rimjob.

"My turn!" Stiles called as he finally made his way over to the bed, tripping a little in his excitement.

Stiles took Boomer's place as the dog hopped off the bed for a break and spread Peter's legs more as he got into position. He may have pressed his dick into Peter's hole dry, but it came out drenched in werewolf and dog cum. "I love coming home to a gangbang," he said as he pounded into the mess.

"Gangbang or orgy?" Peter asked.

"Oh," Stiles felt the bed dip behind him and looked back to see Derek with a bottle of lube. "Either. Both." He leaned his hips on Peter's ass and turned to make out with Derek while he was fingered open.

"Distracted enough yet?" Derek asked.

"Not quite, so you better get on that, big guy."

In answer, Derek rubbed the head of his dick up and down against tight folds of Stiles's hole before slowly pushing in. He bent over to brace his arms on either side of the two men beneath him as he kept moving forward so the base of his cock stretched the top of Stiles's rim as if it were a cockring he was slipping on.

Derek lifted his hips until his cock was just barely still inside Stiles then swung forward, using his weight to force Stiles and Peter deep into the mattress. They rebounded as he pulled back only to meet him again on a down stroke, a muffled beat of bounce-slap bounce-slap forming from the slow and steady thrusts.

 _This is more like it_ , Stiles thought as he was sandwiched between the two Hales. Their firm sweaty muscles glided against his own as Derek's thrusts rocked him up and down Peter's chest, his cock shifting in and out of Peter as they moved together. Peter pulled his nephew in even closer so all three of them could take turns making out with each other.

The heat and humidity of being between the two werewolves was like a tropical escape Stiles never wanted to return from. The only thing missing was a cool breeze or some shade to balance it out.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, but I'm getting a bit too hot, guys," he panted as he lifted himself off Peter's pecs to get more airflow on his skin.

Derek straightened up on his knees to give Stiles some room. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Stiles said as he fucked back onto Derek's cock. Now that he had more room, he was able to thrust farther in and out of Peter and set a faster pace.

 

Meanwhile, Rex had sat out the longest and was eager to get back in on the action. He gave a small whine by Derek's heels as there wasn't space for him at the end of the train with Derek, Stiles, and Peter spanning the whole width of the bed. He went around to the other side and popped up with his front paws bracketing Peter's head, licking Peter's face for some attention.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You want in too," Peter said as he scratched behind Rex's ears. He smoothly slid out from under Stiles on the slicked up fuck sheets until his head fell over the side of the bed and took Rex's cock in hand to give him a blowjob.

"I wasn't done with you yet," Stiles said as he followed after him.

"Neither was I," Derek added.

Peter felt them propping his ass up on the pillows again but couldn't have responded even if he'd wanted to as Rex had started eagerly thrusting into his mouth. Given he was already in the optimal position for deep-throating, he simply relaxed to let the dog fuck his mouth as the not-yet-inflated knot slipped passed his lips and furry balls jostled against his face.

 

With the fuck train shifted more to one side of the bed, Harley jumped up in the open space behind Derek so he could join the fun too. He licked at Derek's ass to clean up the cum that was still there from before Stiles came home, then tilted his muzzle between Derek's spread legs and wrapped his tongue around Derek's balls from the side. Straightening, he curled his tongue underneath to cup them, just barely touching the shaft of Derek's cock with the tip of his tongue and leaving a cooling trail of saliva behind.

Even though it wasn't easy, Derek stayed as still as he possibly could. Each drag of Harley's tongue added a zing of pleasure that made him want to pound Stiles and Peter into the mattress again, but then Harley wouldn't be able to keep licking him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he focused on the slippery heat of Stiles's ass as it sank over his cock again and again while Harley continued to lap away underneath him.

He gasped as Harley moved even closer, his balls now riding up on the dog's muzzle while the exposed underside of his cock was licked. "Fffuuuuck," he breathed as his hips twitched forward to unload his balls into Stiles's ass. The soft hairs of Harley's muzzle rubbed and tickled his ball sack as he gave several more little thrusts, making him feel warm and coaxing extra spurts of cum from him even without having shifted for a supernaturally enhanced orgasm.

When he finished, Derek gently bent Stiles forward. "Grind into him," he directed as he carefully swung his leg up over Harley and turned until he was beside Stiles and Peter. He spread Stiles's ass to give Harley full access, a tempting trickle of his cum already leaking out.

"Oh god," Stiles froze balls deep inside Peter and curled his toes as Harley's tongue made contact. Derek watched knowingly and rubbed the slimy drool covering his balls into his skin. Canine tongues did feel so, so _good_.

"Ngh, such a good doggy," Stiles slurred. It was seemingly directed at Harley, but Stiles was also staring at the bulge of Rex's cock moving in Peter's throat. For all Derek knew, it could've been meant for both of them.

 

Peter was blissfully relaxed. He'd keep deepthroating Rex all day if he could, but knew the dog was getting close. Really, it was only thanks to how many orgasms Rex had already had today that he'd lasted this long.

The thick shaft of Rex's cock was almost cigar shaped before the knot and created a nice wave feeling as it moved inside his mouth. His tongue glided over the warm slippery curves and tasted the precum leaking down from the tip. The knot popped into his mouth one last time and locked behind his teeth as it reached its full size.

Peter worked his throat around the pulsing cock and greedily swallowed each spurt of cum. His abs clenched as Stiles's hot tongue suddenly licked at where his throat bulged with the head of Rex's cock and at the same time fingers slid in next to the cock in his ass to insistently press against his prostate.

He quickly grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes as his orgasm approached, shooting cum across his and Stiles's abs. The muffled moan he let out around Rex's cock rewarded him with a mouthful of delicious cum thanks to the vibrations of his throat causing the dog to produce a few stronger spurts of the watery fluid.

 

Not one to be left behind, Stiles ran over every lewd detail of the afternoon in his head. A few more thrusts was all he needed to add his cum to the sloppy mixture in Peter's ass.

Stiles pulled out slowly so a strand of the werewolf/dog/human cum and lube briefly formed between the tip of his dick and Peter's hole before it fell to join the rest of the mess on the sheets. Unless Derek and Peter had already taken care of it, only Peter's own cum hadn't been added to his hole. Just to be sure, Stiles ran his hand through the mess on his and Peter's chests and fingered him with that too.

He was about to bend down to taste all of their cum mixed together when he felt the bed dip behind him and a paw step on his leg. It seemed Harley wasn't finished with him yet if the dog's erection was anything to go by.

"Need a place to bury your bone?" he teased as he wiggled his ass.

He could practically hear Derek and Peter rolling their eyes at him. Which was ridiculous as he was talking to an actual dog, not them. _And_ as if they hadn't occasionally let slip a few dog jokes themselves. He rolled his own eyes at their eye rolling and gave Peter's hole a single deep lick before turning to find a more open spot on the bed where he could give his full attention to Harley.

 

Derek caught Stiles's return eye roll from where he was relaxing at the head of the bed and grinned. Sure they had all made dog jokes here and there, but getting eye rolls and groans in response was part of the whole fun of it. He palmed his cock as he watched Harley mount Stiles. _I could use a place to bury my bone too_ , he thought.

To the right of the bed Boomer had decided to take a nap. On the opposite side, Derek was able to make out his uncle's slightly bulged cheeks from between Rex's crotch and the side of the mattress. Peter popped the knot out of his mouth and tilted his head to lock gazes while suggestively licking at Rex's upright shaft, some of the dog's cum falling into the stubble on his jaw.

Derek licked his lips as he sat up and crawled primally forward until he was in front of Peter's ass. Unable to resist copying Stiles, he dug his tongue into Peter's hole to get a taste of PeterStilesBoomerDerekHarleyRex for himself. His cheeks pressed snugly in the crevice of Peter's muscular butt as he worked his jaw, getting cum and lube smeared in his soft beard as it rubbed against slick skin.

The sight of Rex's cum spurting over Peter's chin was still fresh on his mind as Derek looked up over Peter's cock. He slid up his uncle's body with such perfect precision that his erection slipped inside Peter's ass without a guiding hand as he closed his mouth over prickly stubble and lazily flexed his hips as he licked up the salty treat.

Peter brought his head up to make it a proper kiss and get a taste of _them_ from the cum his nephew licked out of his ass while sharing some of Rex's fresher load himself.

Derek pulled back with a grin as his body morphed and sprouted fur, becoming a wolf. His cock never left Peter's ass as he transformed and the sudden need to _breed_ had him frenziedly thrusting his hips as his mind filled with white-hot pleasure. Sure, the higher part of his brain could override and calm the animalistic instincts so he could set any pace he liked, but this primal rush was exactly what he wanted.

 

Farther back on the bed, Harley's hips matched Derek's speed as he got closer to his orgasm. Stiles's cock was still soft as he hadn't recovered from fucking Peter yet, but that didn't take anything away from thoroughly enjoying being plowed by the Labrador. Paws tightly gripped his sides, soft crotch fur slapped against his ass, and a drooling muzzle pressed into his upper back as his hole was stretched.

The pleasure intensified as Harley's knot started popping in and out of his ass until it finally locked in place against his prostate. He gave his arms and torso a luxurious stretch while Harley slumped into him. "Good boy," he said as he reached back to pet the dog's head.

Watching Peter get spit roasted by a dog and a wolf while he was also knotted to a dog was something else. He could feel his refractory period coming to an end but he wasn't in any hurry. Anal stimulation alone was amazing and lasted _far_ longer than a regular old orgasm. Not that those weren't good too, of course. Just different.

Soon Rex get down on the floor and Derek took that as his cue to pull out of Peter too. He nudged and nosed at his uncle's side to get him to turn over and gave a well placed lick to a specific spot that made Peter squirm.

"Stop," Peter chuckled as he clutched the ticklish spot. He rolled onto his hands and knees at an angle so he was more fully on the bed then winked at Stiles as he presented himself to Derek. "Better?"

Derek's "woof" in response mirrored Stiles's thoughts exactly as he watched the wolf mount up again. He had a perfect view of Derek's cock as it plunged back into Peter, the knot at the base growing more prominent, and of Peter's cock as it drooled pre-cum onto the bed.

Feeling Harley's knot tug at his rim, Stiles shot a hand between his legs and caught the splash of watery cum in his palm as Harley pulled out. The lube on his cock had gone a bit tacky as it dried but it was slick and dripping once again with just a few strokes of his hand. He glanced up again just in time to see Peter clench both hands in the sheet as he came on Derek's knot without touching himself.

Derek was still humping into Peter as Stiles came up behind them and lifted Derek's tail. A trickle of lube slowly leaking out of Derek's pulsing hole into his fur spoke volumes to how extensively the two Hales had prepared for a full afternoon of sex. Still, it didn't hurt that his hand was dripping with Harley's cum as he probed a few fingers inside. He wiggled them up and down and watched in amusement as Derek's hips followed the motion.

"You like that?" Derek turned his head to look at him, ears perked up and panting happily. Taking this for the encouragement that it was, Stiles cupped Derek's ass with both hands and pressed his thumbs into the soft hole. He moved them in small circles while kneading Derek's haunches with his other fingers, massaging inside and out.

Gradually his hands spread further apart, pushing through coarse fur and stretching Derek's hole wider and wider. As the thin rectangular gap between his thumbs reached nearly three inches long, Stiles slowly squeezed his cock inside. He slid his thumbs out and bent forward to hug Derek as he bottomed out, placing a chaste kiss in Derek's fur.

"Do you need a moment, Sweetheart? Should I get the Polaroid camera?" Peter teased.

Derek growled in annoyance and Stiles swatted Peter's ass. "As if you're any different when you're fucking him. Besides, aren't you a bit _tied up_ at the moment?" He reached back and gave Derek's cock a little tug to emphasize his point.

Snarking with Peter aside, he wasn't about to deny Derek a bit more pampering. Stiles vigorously rubbed the wolf's sides with both arms, feeling the fur brush back and forth against his chest. He made sure to scratch all the good spots and Derek, naturally, went completely boneless on top of Peter.

Subconsciously Stiles had been grinding into Derek while petting him, but now he started in earnest. A roll of his hips then some short little thrusts that grew longer. Thrusts that were straight on or started low and angled up. Another bit of grinding here then speeding up, watching as his shining cock snapped into a wet hole.

 _Close now, so close_. "Oh fu... I'm gonna," Stiles froze for a few breathless moments, hands clenched in thick fur to hold his tired hips flush against Derek as he came, then slumped against the wolf.

Except the wolf didn't stay a wolf for long. Legs shot out underneath him as Derek shifted back, unsteadying him and making him fall on Derek. This in turn made Peter collapse with a splat on the slippery sheets as his arms and knees gave way. Both Hales moaned as the force of impact jostled them.

"You know you're still knotted, right?" came Peter's voice from the bottom of the stack.

"Yep. Also very aware that Stiles is still in me but I'm not complaining."

"I'm not _complaining_ that I saw stars from my prostate getting flattened between the bed and your knot, I just thought I'd point it out."

"Uh huh," said Stiles. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to soak in a hot bath."

Peter pushed himself onto his side to force the others off him, Derek's deflating knot slipping out with yet another wave of cum. "I'll pick the scent for the bath oil."

"We should probably shower off first, especially you." Derek eyed Peter who was dripping from head to toe in the mess they had made.

Peter's raised eyebrows were answer enough to that obvious observation.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to write the shower/bath scene but I ran out of time. I'm actually writing these notes while on the way to the airport but I can always add a chapter 2 if you guys want that?
> 
> For the end of Teen Wolf, although it didn’t have what I’d consider to be my ideal ending, it did end in such a way that provides a large variety of post-canon possibilities. The trouble now is picking which one(s) I want to pursue XD But that won’t happen for quite a while as I need to marathon the whole show to pick up on things I missed/figure out the details. For now it’ll just be these kink and fluff fics until the backstory/plot fic is ready.
> 
> As always, If you liked this, consider giving a Kudos or writing a comment about which parts you liked. Also, I do still take suggestions for things to include in future installments of this series!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0) if you want and I sometimes Tweet about fic progress.
> 
>  
> 
> **Update 2/17/2018**
> 
>  
> 
> My new day job is wiping out my energy but I'm working on clawing back some time to write. In the meantime, I've created a [rough timeline for how canon, the plot fic, and the kink series fit together](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/post/169717958515/timeline-for-my-tw-fics) and a [feedback poll](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/J6KWS9T) where you can have some input on how I should handle Stiles's toe which may or may not have been "obliterated" by a stray bullet when he and Derek met up to go back to Beacon Hills. Finally, I've been answering some asks about this series on my Tumblr which may be of interest if you want some teasers for what's coming next. You'll find them in the [Hales & Hounds tag on my Tumblr](https://ravewulf.tumblr.com/tagged/Hales-%26-Hounds/).


End file.
